11 Laws of Power
11 Laws of Power is the fourth episode of Ben 10: The Omniwars. 'Plot' Kevin is outside of his house, feeding Zed and playing fetch with her. Once he sends her to go to the house, Kevin starts to get a headache and suddenly transforms into his Ultimate Kevin form, roars, and heads to the city. He wakes up several hours later in the middle of the road. Kevin shakes his head vigorously, wondering what happened and where he was at. He looks up to see a city in ruins. Gwen and Ben are on the open road, driving and talking to each other about their respective colleges, until Gwen gets a call from Kevin, saying that he doesn't feel well. She asks him to clarify, and Kevin says that he was simply playing with his dog, got a agonizing migraine, and found himself in a destroyed town. Ben intervenes and says that he and Gwen are on their way. Ben and Gwen make it to the town, and are not hesitant to go to Kevin's house once they see the destruction. They find Zed tending to Kevin at the back of his home, and the two take him to Undertown to see a doctor about his ailment. At the doctor's office, Baz-El (now practicing alien medicine) examines Kevin, and after a full body scan, declares that his Osmosian DNA is going haywire. Gwen asks if there is a cure, and before Baz-El can say so, Kevin goes mad and transforms again, this time into his Colossus form. His eyes glow red, and Ben chases after him as Armodrillo. Armodrillo digs underground until he reaches the spot where Colossus Kevin is. Kevin is seen attacking aliens from all corners, including Blarney T. Hokestar and Pakmar's stores. Armodrillo then changes into Diamondhead in order to corner Colossus Kevin with his crystal barriers. Gwen shows up and assists Diamondhead with containing Kevin, but he breaks out of the barriers and charges for Gwen, but she creates a shield to protect herself. Suddenly, Ben as Astrodactyl traps Kevin with his energy whips, with Kevin struggling to get out. Ben and Gwen then take Kevin, who has turned back to normal, back to Baz-El's office. Baz-El, Ben, and Gwen strap Kevin to the hospital bed, with Kevin being placed under anethestics. Baz-El replies that he managed to secure a sample of the Osmosian cure, a rapidly moving liquid known as an ancient Florauna remedy. It was difficult to find it, but he did so. The three place a massive needle in Kevin's right arm, with Kevin screaming in pain, but the pain went away quickly. Ben and Gwen ask Kevin to join their team, explaining the reasons. Kevin doesn't seem happy because of the shot, but out of principle, he says yes. 'Major Events' *Kevin joins the alliance. *Kevin, Baz-El, Zed, Blarney T. Hokestar, and Pakmar make their Omniwars ''debuts. *Armodrillo, Diamondhead, and Astrodactyl make their ''Omniwars debuts. 'Omnimatrix IV Alien Debuts' *Armodrillo (The Omniwars debut) *Diamondhead (The Omniwars debut) *Astrodactyl (The Omniwars debut) 'Characters' *Kevin Levin (main character of this episode) *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Baz-El *Zed *Blarney T. Hokestar(cameo) *Pakmar(cameo) Villains *Kevin Levin 'Aliens Used' *Armodrillo (first re-appearance) *Diamondhead (first re-appearance) *Astrodactyl (first re-appearance) Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Season 1